Room on the Third Floor
by ktmur644
Summary: James and Lily have always been enemies, even more so when they were put as Head Boy and Girl, but now Dumbledore has a treat for them, which will change there lives completely...one room, two enemies, one week. Can they keep their old opinions?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am just writing a fun story for others to read based on a few facts.

Chapter 1

Storming through the hundreds of Hogwarts' students heading towards the Great Hall for dinner, Lily Evans was trying to find the person she was usually running away from. She was going to kill James Potter and turn his body into a brick and throw it straight into the middle of the lake and let it sink to the very bottom. Maybe feed him to some starved dragons too, if she felt like it.

She spotted Sirius Black, a friend of the idiot she was looking for, chatting to a dark haired Ravenclaw fifth year. His eyes were lingering on her rather ample cleavage, and she didn't seem to notice. She stalked up as calmly as she could, before standing on her tiptoes to tap him on his shoulder. The fifth year glared at her, receiving an even fiercer one in return, startling her and she stormed off.

"What's your problem, Evans?" Sirius asked Lily, "Can't you _see_ I was _busy_? What's the matter with you any way? What crawled up your arse and died?" Lily bristled at the comment, straightning herself up to her full height of five foot five.

"For your information, Black, you," she poked him hard in the chest with her finger, "idiot of a friend, James Potter was due to have a _very_ important Dumbledore and myself over _half an hour ago_, and the wanker didn't turn up."

"Probably wasn't that important a meeting, if he didn't go.' Lily made a noise in the back of her throat like a cat.

"That, is the exact sort of attitude I've come to except from people like you, Black. Now, for the last time, where is your moronic friend?"

"Ah," replied Sirius. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin, as if he had a beard, before clicking his fingers together.

"He's off in a broom closet with a sixth year Hufflepuff. Better go _reprimand_ him." Lily made a disgusted thought, amusing Sirius to no end. Teasing Evans was, after all, so much fun. She got wound up like a spring, and then she'd just let it all out. Best bit was, she normally let all her steam off on James.

"If you see the git, tell him he's in more dragon dung than Hagrid could handle."

"Sure thing, my Lilyflower," he laughed, earning a glare from Lily as she stormed off, making him laugh harder.

He drifted through the doors of the great hall, noting the sky was a rather stormy colour (not that it wasn't normal in Britain), before spotting his two other friends, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. They both waved at him.

"Oi, Padfoot! Moony's got a date with Katriona Miller!" Peter shouted over the noisy crowd, some eating, other talking, but all in all having a good time. Remus had the decency to blush, before getting a clap on the back from Sirius.

"She's supposedly a good shag," Sirius laughed, plonking himself next to his two friends.

"She's also supposedly a vampire, but what can we say about our gossip?" Remus laughed, knowing that Sirius was a rather bad gossip, nearly as bad as Bertha Jorkins, and short, slightly plump, brown haired fourth year Hufflepuff. He huffed, before cracking a smirk over to the Ravenclaw table. The fifth year he'd been flirting with early smirked back, licking her lips, then dissolved into giggles with her fellow classmates.

"You get her for the next Hogsmeade weekend, Pads?" Peter asked, tucking into his roast beef.

"No, Evans managed to ruin my chat-up lines looking for our darling Prongs. She wants to hand him up by his own bollocks 'cause he's not 'fulfilling' his Head Boy duties."

"Who says I'm not fulfilling my role as Head Boy? I'm a perfect example of one; good looking, smart, amazingly talented at magic, amazing on the Quid - "

"Modest, too," Remus sarcastically added.

"It was Evans, she seems to want to castrate you at the moment. Missed a meeting, I believe?" The four boys began to tuck into their food, smiling and joking with one another.

"Look who's behind you, Prongs," Peter whispered across the table. Lily Evans stood behind him, hands on hips and glaring at him. She poked him rather hard in the back of the head.

"Merlin, Evans, that _hurt_. Not to worry though, I do like a dominant woman," James teased. The glare increased, and he seemed to shrink slightly underneath her gaze.

"I'd rather hug _Snape_ then go anywhere near your lips. Merlin knows what type of diseases you've got," She added distastefully.

"Ouch," James cried dramatically, successfully gaining the attention of almost all the hall, "That hurt me down here," he put on a sad face, clutching his heart. Lily rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips were turning up slightly.

"Well, my Lily flower, in this world of balance, without the hate you give me, there would be no love for me to give you, love and hate walk hand in hand, please let us walk hand in hand. Maybe into a broom closet, perhaps?" Lily's expression became deadpan at the last comment, and the other three Marauders' winced at the comment James had made.

"Well, in the world of balance," began Lily, voice flat and obviously sarcastic, "In this – as you say - world of balance, you will realise that I am the brains and you are an idiot who only thinks with his nether regions. Not to mention is an arrogant berk who has no priorities except to fool around with his little friends. You're Head Boy! You're supposed to set an example to the younger years! And all you ever do is curse the pants of Snive - Snape!" James stood up, looking slightly angry.

"Now listen here Lily, I haven't - "

"It's Evans to you, Potter."

"Touched a single hair on Snape's head for over a year. And don't you _dare_ insult my friends. Take a look around, where are yours?" Lily's eyes began to fill up with tears, and James cringed as he realised what he'd just said. She wiped away the tears, pulling her wand from her pocket.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like tha -"

"Miss Evans, put your wand down, or be careful with it," a voice behind the pair reprimanded. Lily ignored the voice, and shot a line of blue flames at James's leg. It caught alight, and he yelped, pouring his goblet of pumpkin juice over the flames to extinguish it.

"Miss Evans, I warned you," the voice said again, and Lily turned around to make a snappy comment back when she turned around to face Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, Sir, I – I – I – I didn't mean to do that. It really was coming – I mean, it was a slip of the – no, uh wait, uh." Lily's voice faded into nothingness as she realised she was digging her own grave. Sirius, Remus and Peter were sniggering at her, or her and James. She sent a withering look at trio, who laughed louder.

"Mister Potter, I suggest you see Madame Lucas over your burns, she'll heal them in a jiffy. Afterwards, can you see me in my office? Miss Evans, come with me. I think we'll need to talk about some – ahem, punishment. Minerva, I'm fine. Sit down, make sure they don't get into anymore trouble," Dumbledore smiled, ushering Lily and James out of the now chattering hall.

**XxXxX**

"Now, I know that you two are sensible adults, but I do feel as Heads of the school, and an example for the younger years, that you need to get on better. Sherbet lemon?" Lily politely declined the offer, sitting ram-rod straight in her chair. James smiled, take three from the bowl Dumbledore offered.

"Well, as you know, Dumbleydore, it's all Evans' faul -"

"Stop exaggerating Potter! You started this whole thing off in fourth ye -"

"I just remarked you look like a tomato. You took it the wrong way, I meant a very cute tomato!" Lily glared at James, folding her arms across her chest and making a "hmmph" sound. Dumbledore was calmly sucking on a sherbet lemon, watching the pair argue.

"Lily, James, as I was saying, you are both sensible adults. But I feel that your relationship could be improved on. You take your classes both seriously, or normally seriously, but I want you to take each _other_ seriously. It's the Christmas holidays coming up soon, and you've both signed the sheet saying you're staying over the break. For the next week, I want you two to act civilised towards each other, and then I shall tell you what type of punishment you'll be getting over the holidays. Otherwise, you can go." He swept his hand, making the door creak open slowly. The pair stood up, thanked the Headmaster, and walked towards the exit. James mockingly bowed, opening the door to an indifferent Lily, who stalked past.

"Hey, Evans, wait up!" He called, shutting the door after himself and hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood, Potter. You've gotten me in trouble, and I don't want to see your ugly face." _Ouch_, thought James, hopping into the corridor, gazing wistfully at Lily's swaying hips disappearing down the corridor. She turned around, glaring at him.

"If this gets out that I'm in trouble, you're not going to be able to _reproduce Potter_."

"Care about them? Not surprised, quite a few peop – oi! What's the deal?" He ducked a yellow curse, and blocked a shocking pink one.

"Grow up, Potter." She turned the corner, disappearing from James' view.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Evans, where's Jimmy-boy?" called Sirius across the Common Room as Lily stormed in through the Portrait Hole. He yelped as his Potions Essay went up in green flames, batting it out with text book.

"Never knew someone to be so uptight after a sha – mmm!" His lips disappeared, rewarding the Common Room from his loud voice. Remus and Peter shot a grateful look at Lily, which she returned, until James came hurtling in through the Portrait Hole.

"Thanks, Lily," Remus said, before turning back to teach Peter the correct wand movements for their latest Charms homework, the Communication charm.

"Evans, wait up!" Lily ignored James, rushing up the stairs to the girls' dormitory before he could put his foot on the first step. After the door slammed, James collapsed onto the couch near Remus. Sirius was making a "mmm"ing noise, pointing at the place where his lips once were.

"Shot down again, James?" Peter asked, giving up on his Charms homework and beginning to set up a game of Wizard's Chess. James nodded, running his hands through his hair and groaning into them. He removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Sirius had managed to get his lips back from a sixth year, and was currently "rewarding" her.

"You've really got to tone down on the charm, mate. She isn't that type of girl, and you _should_ know it. You've fancied her knickers since third year," Peter said wisely, knocking one of Remus' knights from the board.

"Since when did _you_ become the romance expert?" James asked waspishly.

"Since I've been telling you the exact same advice for the past _two years_," Remus replied, contemplating his next move. His hand neared his castle, and Peter made a tutting noise, shaking his head. Remus then moved his hand to his pawn, seeing that he might be able to take out Peter's Queen, but realised that left his knight vulnerable to Peter's castle, which would get rid of his King. He decided on taking his Queen, moving her to take Peter's only knight, and smiled. It quickly faded when Peter moved his castle three places, before declaring happily "Check mate". James chuckled, whilst Remus looked downtrodden and puzzled at his loss. James clapped him on the back, using him to stand up.

"See you later mate. Have fun with Kathrine, Padfoot!" He called across the room, only to get a wave off from his best mate.

**XxXxX**

The four boys all climbed up the spiralling staircase towards their bedroom and began to get ready.

"God, if you and Evans kissed as much as you fought, you would be permanently attached to her!" joked Remus.

"Yeah," replied James in a far away voice.

"You alright mate, you seem kinda odd after your fight with Evans, don't say she's made you all soppy!" teased Sirius. Remus and Peter laughed.

"No," began James "Just very turned on by it!" explained James. Peter gave a very disgruntled look whilst the others laughed.

"Well, we will leave you to your own little fantasy while we go to bed," laughed Remus.

They all got into bed and slowly began to fall asleep.

_James found himself standing in the middle of a room. It was unfamiliar to him. It was practically empty except for a few candles and some pillows on the floor. He walked over and sat on the pillows and began to play with the wax in the candles. Suddenly he heard a voice._

"_Is that the hottest thing in the room?" He whirled round and saw Lily Evans and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black bikini, which barely covered herself and she was dripping wet, but in a sexy way._

"_No…" he replied, and for once in his life he felt intimidated by Lily. He stopped playing with the candles and stared at his feet. She walked over to him and stopped about a metre away. He realised she was wearing 3 inch sandal stilettos and he looked up at her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever realised. He began to sweat. She bit her bottom lip._

"_What do you want?" she asked him. He was lost for words._

"_Me?" she offered. He nodded. She reached her hands over her back and began to untie her bikini top. But she stopped halfway. He held his breath. He did not expect this. She looked him into the eye._

"_Is this what you want," she asked him. He began to regain his confidence he was famous for and replie,_

"_Um...just". He grinned at her, but she frowned back._

"_How come I have to do all the work?" she asked him, and she tied her bikini top back up. He smiled,_

"_What do you want me to do?. She walked over to him and straddled him. She began to kiss him. He was in ecstasy. The kissing went on for about 5 minutes and James was beginning to go hard. He began to undo her top. It fell of her and his hands made there way up to her chest. She laughed._

"_I knew you would like this." She stood up, still topless and James grinned. He stood up too and began taking his own top off. She began feeling his six Pac._

"_Want more?" she asked him. He replied by kissing her again, deeper and deeper each minute. He was completely hard now. Her hands began unzipping his trousers. His jeans fell to the ground. Her hands began going down his boxers. He put his hands down the back of her bikini bottoms. He pulled them down. They were both now completely naked and very horny. He began to lie her down on the ground._

"_Are you sure you want to do this," he asked her._

"_Yeah, I want you now." He lay down on top of her. They shared a look, she smiled innocently._

"JAMES GET UP, YOU WANKER!" James opened his eyes too see Padfoot standing over him. "Can you stop having raunchy dreams and come to breakfast, we are gonna miss class!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K.Rowling. Any characters you have not heard of, I own though, as in the case of Adam and Sarah.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter; I have been up to so much recently. I would like to dedicate this to my good friend Emily who is leaving my school. I love you so much and I will miss having you in my class. Love you xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 2

The four Marauders were heading down to breakfast, discussing some trivial matter about Quidditch or pranks, completely oblivious to the storming red head that was heading their way.

"Potter. I need a word, _now_," Lily snapped, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

"In private?" Lily made an impatient noise in the back of her throat, stirring James ever so slightly. _Thank Merlin for the loose robes,_ he thought.

"Yes Potter, in private. And don't give me any smart comments about 'in private', you've managed to tell me them all in third year." The four Marauders laughed, earning glares from a much shorter Lily.

"Wait a minute Evans," Sirius chuckled, "If you have anything you want to say to Prongs, you might as well tell us. He'd tell us anyway, seeing as we're…what did she call us in forth year, Wormtail?"

"'_Gossiping, giggling boys, whose testicles haven't dropped yet._' I think is the exact quote." Lily groaned, switching her weight onto her other foot. Boys could be so immature, even when they were seventeen.

"Fine, whatever. Potter, look, I can't do this 'punishment' that Dumbledore is setting us, and I don't want to. I'm going to act civilized to you, on the condition that you," here she poked him hard in the chest with her wand, sending small blue and purple sparks from the want, "won't try anything on with me. Understand?" _You know, Lily, he's got a rather yummy body,_ Lily thought, smiling inwardly._ Like ice cr – bad Lily, bad! Yuk, I didn't just think that!_

"Well, I did kinda work that out already, when you were trying to curse my hair off. But, you had to tell me this why?" James smiled, making Lily's stomach do a slight flip. _Just feeling sick, nothing more. Probably something I ate._

"Because, I don't intend to be stuck in detention with you for my entire Christmas break. I've got to do a Potions essay for Slug - "

"In other words," Peter cut her short, "Prongs, she prefers the Library over you." The other three Marauders laughed, slapping their friend on the back. Lily once again glared at them, throwing her hair over her shoulder in obvious distaste. Lily rubbed her temples wearily, not hearing what James had just said.

" – Don't you think, Evans?" Her head snapped up, looking him in the eye.

"Pardon, Potter?" Remembering her manners, which her grandmother had drilled so rigorously into her.

"Isn't this so-called 'punishment' supposed to make us get on better? Surely Dumbledore actually has a _reason_ to set us this, don't you think?" Lily had to admit, it was a good argument.

"Well, Prongs, where was his reason when he made _you_ Head Boy? He'd either had been downing his Firewhiskey to much, or he's finally cracked it."

"Mister Lupin, I don't think that I have 'finally cracked it', as you so aptly put. And Firewhiskey gives me terrible indigestion." All five spun round, blushing (Remus resembled a tomato on fire) and failing to meet the gaze of their Headmaster, even though Sirius was much taller than him. Dumbledore smiled inwardly.

"You are heading to breakfast? Here, I'll join you, if you don't mind this cracked old drunken fool," waving his hands in front of him, ushering them forward.

"I hope you're all looking forward to Inter-House-Unity Day. Miss Evans and Mister Potter, not to mention all the prefects, have spent quite a bit of time thinking about this, haven't you, Miss Evans?" Lily nodded her head in agreement, walking a few steps behind Peter and Sirius, who were in obvious hurry to get to breakfast. James smiled, keeping his eyes trained to her backside, standing to the left of Dumbledore, and slightly behind him. Didn't want the Headmaster seeing him with a hard on, or checking out his fellow Head's arse.

"I think if everyone follows the rules set out, we'll have a much better bonding between the Houses." Sirius gave a snort, entirely disagreeing with Lily's statement.

"Well, what are your views on this subject, Mister Black?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius stopped, making Lily side-step him in frustration, thinking about the question.

"I doubt whether a thousand Inter-House-Unity Days will change anyone's views towards either House. We were put into Houses because we would conflict if we were just a single House, and not everyone in the Houses themselves gets on with each other. I mean, just look at Prongs and Evans, couldn't be more opposed to one another. And, not to mention, the Purebloods versus the Muggleborns and the Half-Bloods. If anyone got wind of Remus – uh, 'furry little problem', he wouldn't be accepted generally, either, would he?" Sirius fell silent, and Dumbledore nodded at each of his points. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted when Lily asked,

"Do you have a rabid rabbit or something? Why would a rabbit make anyone hated?" The four Marauders began to laugh at Lily's unknowing, as they entered the Great Hall.

"It was delightful talking to you five, but I do believe there is a Cornish Pastie with my name on it at the Staff's table. Good day." Dumbledore headed up towards the other Professors, taking his seat in the middle of the table, and began to eat a Cornish Pastie. Lily huffed at Sirius's disapproval of Inter-House-Unity Day, she'd thought it was a good idea herself. Of course, she doubted whether the Slytherins would approve trying to – well, that was yet to be decided. The activities were the main point, but they were going to make new Houses, for a day, and the more point you got, the longer you got to stay in Hogsmeade. That was the prize, visiting Hogsmeade for a day, for the winning team.

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist, eh Evans?" Sirius asked waspishly, walking past the Hufflepuff table.

"Your distrust in Inter-House-Unity Day. It's attitudes like yours that ruin it for others, and we might as well not have it, if you turn up with such dislike for it."

"What's the matter with your attitude? Maybe it's that time of the month, is it Evans?" James joked, watching Lily's eyes narrow in anger. She was really hot, he'd decided, when she was angry. And his body seemed to agree with him, yet again, making his trousers tighten a notch.

"I'm going to leave you immature prats alone. I'm not hungry, thank Merlin. I doubt whether I could survive watching Black and Pettigrew inhale their food again, or put up with Potter's stupid comments. I've got something practical to do."

"What's that?" Asked Peter, "Brush your hair?"

"Actually, I'm going to see my boyfriend, before classes." She smiled sarcastically at them.

"Who's your boyfriend, then?" James joked, thinking Lily was indeed being sarcastic.

"Andrew Murray." She turned on her heel, walking out the Hall without a backwards glance towards the four boys. If she had turned, she might have seen a crestfallen James.

"Come on, James. Have some toast and jam," Remus said, buttering toast for James in a motherly sort of fashion.

"Look, she's just a girl. There's plenty more mermaids in the sea. Why don't you get back at her, use Andrew's sister. She's in the year below, Sarah I think," Sirius said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"Merlin! We've got a test in Potions today! Oh _hell_," Peter swore, a spoon of cereal halfway to his lips. The four boys groaned.

"Trust him to set a test three days before term ends. Stupid pillock," Sirius said, drinking his pumpkin juice in a single gulp. He frowned, not noticing the pumpkin moustache he had. And his friends weren't going to tell him, either to annoy him, embarrass him or because they were too moody to.

"What's the test on again?"

"Potions that suffocate, poison or send the drinker into a comatose state when asleep. It's stuff like Draught of Living Death and Mongolian Anaphylaxis," Remus said, eating an orange.

"Mongolian Anaphylaxis?" Asked Peter, looking very crestfallen. He'd barely managed to get into NEWT Level Potions, just scraping an 'Exceeds Expectations', as had Sirius. He wasn't the best at the subject, which Slughorn didn't bring up, seeing as he didn't give him much recognition.

"Is that the one that makes your throat swell up, suffocate you, then the swelling goes down and is hard to see in autopsies, unless you check the person's tongue, which shows massive scarring?" Sirius asked, massaging his neck self-consciously.

"Yeah, that's the one. And the nostrils look really dilated, or the eyes seem to bulge from the head, because the poison makes a pus, and if you touch it gives you third degree burns."

"Nasty."

"But a favourite with the Death Eaters."

"Didn't a bunch of Buddhist monks make that one? To defend themselves against Genghis Khan?" Asked Peter, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Yeah, but as Khan was a wizard, it didn't work, because the antidote is to add saffron to the food, because the saffron is pure, or something?"

"You guys aren't cramming from Slughorn's test, are you?" The four boys turned around, and smiled back at Dorcas Meadowas.

"Hi mates," She said, taking a seat next to them, "You seen Lily? She promised to help me cheat on the test." She smiled, adjusting her robes over her Prefect badge.

"I can't believe it, a Ravenclaw cheating on a test, with our dear Head Girl," Sirius said, ignoring the hand gesture Dorcas gave him.

"Well, seeing as all I'm doing is copying her answers with," she pulled an ordinary looking quill from her bag, "Copy-Out Quill, and Lily doesn't know about it…" Sirius and Peter gave the quill a longing look.

"You give me five galleons, and you can have a copy of the quill." Dorcas held out her hand, and James put five gold galleons into her tanned palm. Dorcas reached into her bag, pulling out an eagle feathered quill.

"And don't bother trying to make a copy of it, Caradoc Williams did that, and it won't let you write anything. You pay me five, I'll give you the quill," Dorcas said, smiling as James waved his wand over the quill.

"Well, got to go, five minutes to rig the quills up to Lily's. Catch you later," Dorcas laughed, breaking into a jog. Sirius gave a small burp, laughing as Remus began to wave away the smell.

"Merlin, that stunk," he choked, leaning away from the table, and toppled off of his seat. His three friends laughed, as he pulled himself back up, hair sticking up slightly.

"Hey Moony, since when did you refer to Prongsie as a fashion idle? Your hair looks just like his!" Remus glared at Peter, brushing his hair down.

"Oi, you little bugger, what's wrong with my hair? I'll have you know that – "

" – Many a girl has run her hands through it. That line is as old as Padfoot's 'No, _I'm_ serious!'." A large crowd of Gryffindors passed them, followed by Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Does this mean we have to take the test today? Please, say it doesn't!" Sirius whined like a dog, as they joined the crowd heading off to classes.

"I don't like to be a bearer of bad news, but," James sighed dramatically, placing his hand on Sirius shoulder, looking very solemn, "But yes. And you're going to fail, cause I've got a Copy-Out Quill, and you don't! Ha, in your face, dogbreath!" He leapt away from his friend, ducking in and out of the crowd, getting quite a few disgruntled shouts, some more rude than others.

"Would you stop jumping? You're giving me a headache!" James turned around, realising that Evans was stand less that a foot away, and staring up at him. And he had a particularly good view down the front of her robes.

"Sorry." She still hadn't realised.

"You should be. Dorcas, what are you doing with my quill?" She turned away, just as Sirius crashed into James, grabbing hold of his waist in a Muggle rugby tackle. James caught Lily as he came down onto the floor, Sirius's face embedded in the small of his back. A sickening crack could be heard, followed by a high pitched scream.

"My _arm_!" Lily cried, as James lifted his head up. All he could see was her backside and head.

"Get off her, you little bastard," Dorcas yelled, kicking the two boys onto their backs, "She's broken her bloody arm 'cause of you. Now, now Lily. Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing – "

" – But I don't want you to miss your te – don't touch it there! What about the test? I'll have to take it when we come back from the holidays! Oh no!" Lily broke into a brand new fit of sobs, her green eyes surrounded by reddish looking skin. Dorcas ushered the crying Lily out of the dungeons, as Professor Slughorn descended them.

"Why hello Miss Evans, Miss Meadowas. What seems to be the problem?" Slughorn rested his clasped hands on his slightly protruding belly, making Lily giggle.

"Potter and Black decided that the best way to initiate yourself with your potential girlfriend is to break her arm, and stick your head between her knees."

"My aunt used to balance her dinner on her belly when she was pregnant," Lily sniffed quietly, making the students snort.

"Well then, I suggest you two go up to the Hospital Wing, and you can miss your test. It wasn't really that important anyway. Hop along, you two!" Dorcas nodded, poking her tongue out at the rest of the students, and returned to comforting the sniffling Lily, who was cradling the broken arm in her good one.

"Right then, chaps, on with this test. Hope you all do fine!" He said, clapping his hands, so the door sprung open, and ushered the students in.

* * *

**A/N- Right, I'm really sorry about the delay and there might be one in between this and chapterthree. It'sbecause I'm kinda having a writers block! So sorry guys.**

**(This author's note was corrected grammatically by the author's friend. Ha ha, I corrected your thingy ma bobbers!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters, just a plot and a mint to write.

A/N- Sorry guys about the delay, I've been away and my beta reader has moved house so it's all a bit crazy crazy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I hope your punishment won't be too strenuous," Dumbledore smiled, leading his Head Students along a third floor corridor. Lily hitched her back-pack up a little higher, her trunk floating along behind her, nudging every so often into James's.

"It's really useful that we managed to reverse the damage the previous Heads did. They're party five years ago caused their private rooms to lock themselves up. I expect Mister Potter heard of it. The Head Girl's best friend made the fireplace explode, and the room thought itself under attack. It took us three days to get the four students out, and the tapestry locked itself. Oh look, here we are!" Dumbledore smiled happily, standing in front of a rather worn looking tapestry. Two people stood facing one another, wands out and touching at the tip. He clapped his hands twice, making the still corridor echo in return, as the tapestry began to roll itself up, glowing a pale yellow light, to reveal a wooden door with a brass knocker and door handle.

"Well, I'll show you around, shall I? I'm afraid to say that we hadn't really gotten round to decorating it much, we normally give the occupants choices over the décor, but the last students wanted a neutral room," Dumbledore said, his eyes lingering on the deep bow James had given as to let Lily into the room, smiling inwardly to himself.

"There is a kitchen with provided food, an alarm system in case you might set anything alight, a room to wash any clothes you may need. You both have separate bedrooms, and a shared bathroom. There is a small adjacent library; in the case you need do any essays or such. A common room with a fire place is, of course, essential if the need to contact me in any way. Floo powder is not needed; the fireplace is a direct link to my office, or, Professor McGonagall's. Is there anything else you wish me to clarify? You will be allowed visitors, Mister Potter, and Christmas dinner and lunch you will be excused from your quarters. Otherwise, yuletide greetings to the pair of you," Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him, as his two Head students acclimatised themselves to the room.

The room had been painted a pale cream colour, with a ceiling that was obviously copied from the Great Hall, as it showed bleak grey clouds. The grey stone fireplace was plain and simple, two stockings pinned by magic to the wall above, one a deep blue with yellow stripes and the other a pale red with green stars, each with a piece of mistletoe and holly attached. Deep maroon seats were clustered around a mahogany coffee table, which had a vase of magically preserved poinsettias sitting perfectly arranged in the middle. A Christmas garland was decorating the two bedroom doors, brass door handles and shining and glinting in the firelight. Under the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and bathrooms, was a closed door, also with a Christmas garland and sparkling brass door handles, slightly open so that they could see in the far back a mahogany bookcase. The small kitchen had a muggle-like fridge, grey marble surfaces, and a small cooker. An oval table that looked as if it could seat six was standing halfway between the two rooms, two places set opposite one another. A radio was standing near the rubbish bin, a Christmas ballad playing softly, barely louder than the cracking fireplace. It had to be said, if it weren't for the fact the place was absolutely perfectly clean and neat, it would have looked like a home. Give or take a few pictures, clothes and pieces of paper lying here or there.

Lily glanced at James, who took a step towards the small staircase.

"Want to see our rooms and bathroom?" He asked, heading towards the staircase without an answer. Lily rolled her eyes, following him up the stairs, and into his room. It was decorated somewhat like the Gryffindor dormitories, apart from the fact the walls were a pale sky blue, and the sheets were a crisp white with blue pin stripe. James placed his bags next to the door, before leaping onto the double bed, jumping erratically up and down like an eight year old. _Not that he's much smarter than one…but his body certainly is better than…bad! No, nasty thoughts!_ Lily sighed, as James landed near his bags, and re-opened the door for Lily. Stalking past him, she opened her own door, placing her own bags near the wardrobe. A single desk and lamp stood nearest a single large window, like the one in James's room, and she too had a double bed, this time a pale yellow and green pin stripe bedcovers, with pale yellow walls.

"Bathroom!" James smiled, opening a second door, and hurrying into the shared bathroom.

"Nice bathroom!" He said appreciatively, as Lily joined him. She had to admit, even though it had a bright glare of white, it was very nice. A sunken bathtub, a separate room for the toilet, two double sinks, each with their own mirror, and a shower were all gleaming white, as was the walls of marble. The large window offered an amazing view over the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willows branches just coming into view.

"It is quite nice, actually," Lily said regretfully, twisting her hands anxiously. James nodded.

"It'll be great fun to stay here over Christmas break together, eh Evans?" Lily physically reeled, the situation, the _punishment_ suddenly settling in. The two of them were to stay here. Over Christmas. Alone. No supervision.

"We can't stay here!" James gave her a funny look, peering over his glasses at her.

"Why ever not? Dumbledore trusts us not to blow one another up, or hopes we won't at the most but - "

"_I_ can't! You're _you_!"

"I'd be a bit scared if I _wasn't_ me, Evans," James replied dryly. Lily's eyes flashed, before jabbing her finger into his stomach, making James grunt slightly. _Oh, six pack! Yumm – no! Bad, bad, bad! Argue back! **Now!**_

"It's _your_ entire fault we're stuck in this room! I can't _believe_ it! I'm stuck in a godforsaken room, with _you_!" She made a small scream, stomping her feet on the floor in a childish manner.

"Evans, it's as much fault of mine as it is yours! If you could have been nicer to me, we _could_ have spent it with our friends, and you could do your essay for Slughorn! But _no_, we're just going to act all uptight because I _accidentally_ broke your arm. You can be really stubborn, you know that Evans? Stubborn as a bloody mule." Lily just stared at him. James had only ever been nice to her. James also looked kind of shocked at what he just said.

"Ok, look Lily. I'm sorry. It was just a...I don't know, a like impulse thing…I…" his voice trailed off at Lily's face. Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"Fuck you," she whispered at him, and then stormed off. James just stood there in complete shock trying to take in everything that had just happened. Lily ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms. James had never heard so much hatred in those two words. _Oh well done you complete numbskull _said a voice in his head. Another voice slowly drifted into his mind. **_Well, what do you think you should do about it now then? You have dug yourself in a slightly deeper hole then you probably wanted to._** _Well, what should I do about it now then all knowledgeful one? **GO UP THE FUCKING STAIRS AND GET HER**_. _Ah good plan...**And stop making up words, there is no such word as knowledgeful, maybe you should have used…** smart arse? _He ran towards the staircase and ran up them three at a time. He ran into Lily's room not knowing what to expect. He found her lying on her bed, face down crying. He slowly walked over to her quivering body. He touched her hair lightly with his hand and sat down beside her on the bed. She turned over and faced him and sat up.

"Look, Lily, I'm _so_ sorry and I never meant to hurt you," She stared at him for a bit longer, and then she placed her head on his chest and started to cry again. James felt like complete shit now. He hugged her body closer to his and, surprisingly, she didn't protest. _Wow, _thought James, _This is the closest we have ever been_. He began rubbing her back, and swaying forwards and backwards to try and calm her. He ran his hand through her hair. _Fuck this makes you horny,_ he thought to himself. He had a sudden urge to kiss her head. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She suddenly froze. _Oh my god, did he just kiss my head...why don't I feel bad or angry, dang my emotions and hormones. _She looked up at him and stared into his hazel eyes. _Gosh he has nice eyes..._ James leaned in slightly until the two faces were only a couple of centimetres apart. James parted his lips slightly and leaned his head to the side. Suddenly, Lily turned her head and looked out her window.

"I think you better go James. Thanks for everything, but please just go," She felt another tear rolling down her cheek. She felt a weight leave her bed and next thing she knew, she heard his voice.

"Lily, you shouldn't hide your emotions, no matter what anyone might say, you have to follow your heart." She heard the door close. She lay down on her bed and cried silently to herself until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**xxx**

When she woke a few hours later, it took her a few seconds to work out where she was and what had happened a few hours ago. She decided to go find food as she felt her stomach rumble. She walked out her room and down the stairs to the kitchen area. She opened up the fridge and took out the carton of semi-skimmed milk, drinking it straight from the cardboard carton.

"You know," a voice said jokingly from behind her, "It is kind of unhygienic to do that, after all, I have to drink that next." She spurted the milk out everywhere in her fright, choking and coughing to rid her lungs of the milk that had gone down the wrong way. She turned around, completely covered in milk to see a mildly amused looking James Potter. He suddenly raised his eyebrows and stared at her chest.

"Wait, what you looking at," she asked him, looking behind her.

"Umm, well, your shirt _has_ gone see through, giving me a wonderful view of your pink bra," Lily suddenly, stared down at her chest, indeed seeing her bra through her white shirt. She wildly tried to cover herself up, blushing deeper and deeper with each passing minute. _Dear lord, first of all I nearly kiss him, now he sees my underwear, that's just great...but I wouldn't mind seeing his top go see-through...no! Bad Lily, bad! Nasty thoughts, naughty thoughts!_ She turned a vibrant shade of red then turned round and ran off towards the stairs, slamming her door behind her. James chuckled as he heard a loud screech. He definitely enjoyed seeing Lily's underwear. He walked over to the old radio and turned it up louder. _Oh hell yes, QUEEN. _

Bopping his head as Freddy Mercury began to sing, the guitars in the background playing wildly. Taking a swig of the milk carton Lily had left behind, he smiled inwardly, knowing he'd just kissed Lily in some fashion. Or that's what Remus had told him once. Some dark night ages ago when he was drunk, probably.

'So _don't stop me nooooow!_ Yes I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all!' James sang in time with the radio, slightly out of tune, banging his head slightly more violently so that his hair shook wildly.

'I'm a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh _exploooode_! I'm burning through the sky_ yeah_, two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light, I'm wanna make a supersonic woman of you!' He turned around, pointing wildly at the stairs, before launching into a furious air-guitar performance.

'Da nuh nuh, da nuh nuh! Da nuh nuh, hey hey hey!' Knocking over a chair from the table, bouncing around on the balls of his feet, he didn't hear or see the flash of a camera go off, nor the slamming of a door and giggles, concentrating on his air-guitar rendition.

'I'm _burning_ through the _skies, yeeeah_!' James sang, leaping over the couch and crashing into an armchair. He groaned in pain, clutching at his side, as the song carried on.

'Stupid music,' he grumbled, flicking his wand, which was lying on the coffee table, at the radio so it switched onto classical music. He waved his wand for a few moments as if he were a conductor of an orchestra, before the tapestry began to glow a pale yellow.

'Nice get-up you got here, Prongs,' Sirius said appreciatively, 'Got any booze?'

* * *

A/N sorry guys its been like _ages_, but I'll try be quicker...just me and my beta reader are v slow and have extra bust social lives... love you loads guys, keep reviewing!

**As Princess Katie's beta-reader, I'd like to note that I'm not slow…I'm making sure her _dahling_ story isn't rubbish. And it isn't rubbish is it? Yes, and leave Princess Katie _extra_ reviews, as it is _my_ birthday today!**

**luv, gIggLIngIrL3001  
PS: Make me extra happy and send me reviews for mine too!  
**PPS: yes, happy birthday to Mairi.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey guys, me again...hope you enjoyed chapter 3, I got all your reviews, they made me feel very loved, even though I think Queen Mairi (a.k.a. mon beta reader) should get the reviews as she is the most awesome dude ever...and I don't own Harry Potter, its characters...yada yada, and please don't sue me, I'm already in £100 debt with my parents... enjoy chapter 4...and if your after hardcore sex, you will have to wait...

_Katie's beta-reader will also note that she's shocked at Katie's sex…obsession. This is a family computer, my dahling Princess! Not just **mine**. Actually, it **is** mine, my relatives just use it. And I loved my birthday present. All the chocolates have finished, however._

WAIT A SECOND! I'm not obsessed with sex, this is a M rated story so I can write sex if I want to...and it's my story...and I gave you chocolate...so MEH.

_Meh yourself._

* * *

Chapter 4

It was midnight in the cold Scottish grounds of Hogwarts Castle. It was silent except in a few places like the broom closet, the astronomy tower and a certain apartment on the third floor. This room had two black haired 17 year old boys chatting animatedly about the goings of the castle in question.

"Right," said James Potter, a bespectacled toned 6 foot 4 Marauder, "So Will Flander has got together with the lovely Rebecca Harrison but Mister Flander is supposedly cheating on Rebecca with one of the Blackhall Twins?"

"Uh huh," replied Sirius Black, a 6 foot 2 fellow marauder, "well, actually both of the twins, but they look so alike he's yet to know...oh and our dear Moony has got himself a date, its a miracle."

"Who's the stupid bimbo-ish airhead he's bagged then?" Came a female voice form behind the boys

"Oh so nice to see you Miss Evans," exclaimed Sirius jumping in the air and bowing, Lily scowled at him. "Actually the stupid bimbo-ish airhead happens to be one of your very dear friends Maura Carmichael and she asked him out!" Lily's jaw dropped.

"Wha...ha...eh…"

"Exactly my words Evans, it happened just you guys got locked in your love shack...talking 'bout love, have you guys done it yet?"

"Sorry dude," James butted in noticing the rage grow in Lily's face, "The closest thing I think I'm going to have sex in the near future is the air guitar to Queen," Lily stared at him for two reasons, one being saying they won't have sex, and the other for wondering what was the Queen thing about. _Woo, Mairi here. Okay, I was thinking deleted the highlighted text. It is nearly like a prediction what **could** happen. Man, this thing sucks. The highlighter doesn't work!_

"Oh well, then I better leave you guys to it, cause I've got some shagging of my own to do, "He headed for the door, but turned around as he reached it, "And remember guys, use protection because have you heard about AID...ouch!" Lily had just thrown a shoe at his head. He rubbed his head, waved at James, winked at Lily, and just got out the door, before the second shoe could come into contact with his cranium.

"Why do you like him?" Lily asked James.

"Meh, he grows on you. So…are you hungry?" She had obviously forgotten about the whole milk incident.

"Sure, but I'm not very good at cooking, my skills don't really go beyond beans on toast," she said embarrassedly. James laughed and put an apron on.

"Well Miss Evans, never fear, James is here!" He sang and began to rummage through cupboards. Lily looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You can cook?"

"My mum decided I needed life skills, so she got my housekeeper to teach me the finer points of cooking," He said matter-of-factly, putting a pan of water onto the stove. He turned around and looked at her amazed face, "Well, there are lots of things you don't know about me, that's why we are here."

"I guess so," she said quietly.

"Well, get helping, can you chop onions?"

"Errrr..."

"Oh well, just take the skin off and hack away at it until there's hundreds if tiny little pieces, then throw it into a frying pan with some oil," James told her, then began to chop some herbs up.

Together, but mostly James, they managed to throw a pasta dish together. Lily was actually enjoying cooking, which was a shock to her, but what was an even more shock, is that she was enjoying herself in James' company. He was a spectacular cook by the looks of things and was very efficient and useful when he wanted to be. She sat the table while James finished off the cooking. He brought two plates over with the food on them and they sat down opposite each other. She began to eat, but James waited for a response.

"Surprisingly, this is rather good," she told him. He looked slightly insulted.

"Surprisingly?"

"Well, I always thought you were the kind of person who spent all there time making out with girls and playing Quidditch, not doing stuff like cooking." His face relaxed.

"There's loads of stuff you don't know about me, I just act all cocky 'cause that's what people know me as, only a few people know the real me."

"Like who?" She cocked her head to one side.

"My family, Sirius, Peter and Remus...and now you!" Lily laughed, moving some of the food on her plate around with her fork absent-mindedly.

"Oh ok, well, I have a question for you."

"Shoot!"

"How do your parents stand Sirius? No offence, but I don't think any adult could!" He laughed at her comment.

"You really think he's that bad?" She nodded. He laughed again, "Well, Sirius never got on with his family and since first year, spent nearly all the time he wasn't at school at my house, and he moved in last summer, and I just guess since my mum had a miscarriage after I was born, he's like the other child they never had."

"Oh my god, your mum had a miscarriage? That must have been terrible!" Lily was genuinely shocked.

"I think it just made my parents thankful for that they had me, like my mum tries not to get angry at me and she tells herself that at least I'm here!"

"Your parents sound so nice!"

"I guess so; they don't really mind what I do, as long as I'm safe and am happy, but what are your folks like, and your sister?"

"Well, my parents are ok I guess, my dad can be sort of protective over me with boyfriend and stuff like that, but my mums fine. My sister, however, hates me,"

"Why? I can't imagine somebody not liking you, your too nice," Lily laughed.

"Well, you know how I'm muggleborn?" He nodded," well, she is really against magic and stuff and thinks I'm a freak because I'm not like her, and she has a new Husband who is just as against me."

"Ah, it's her loss then!"

The two teenagers chatted together like they had been friends forever and ate their pasta, with James giving both second-helpings. They discussed family, friends, Muggles, Quidditch, plans for the future until James asked Lily something completely unexpected.

"So Lils, what do you think of love?" He asked her, she nearly chocked on her water. She looked up and looked at his face.

"Love? What do you mean?" It became quiet for a moment while James looked for the right words.

"I mean - like - what do you think love is and expressing love and stuff like that," Lily threw her head back and 'Ummmed' loudly.

"I don't really know, never thought about it 'cause I've never been in love. What about you then, do you know what you think love is?"

"Me? I think it's about like understanding each others wants and needs and what they feel and think...and a little bit of passion too."

"I think I'm probably more of a romantic type."

"I can be romantic," James said seductively. Lily smiled and stood up and put her plate and cutlery in the sink. James stood up also, following her to the sink.

"But I'm not in love with you, and your not in love with me," she said, washing up at the sink. James went over and stood behind her, right up against her back.

"How do you know?" He whispered into her ear. She turned around. She only went up to his shoulder. She slipped out of the way and stood beside him.

"There are just somethings that you know, like an instinct feeling," she said to him.

"Well, what if I know I love you?"

"James, why do you love me? I give you shit all the time but you still like are obsessed with me," She asked, "There has got to be **at least** fifty other girls in this school who are good-looking, with good-grades and are witty, charming and funny! All who would probably fulfill all your sexual fantasies and stuff like that; **but you stick with me**! I'm not pretty, I'm not special, and you - **you** belong with blonde sexy models and not with boring book freaks with red hair like **me**!" James went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"Lily, you are pretty, you are special. Maybe I don't want a blonde model who gives me amazing sex - although sex would be nice - but no. I want way more than that, and there's only one person I can think of who **isn't** fake and annoying, and that's **you**. I really **really** like you but it just kills you that you don't like me," Lily looked away. He could sense she was upset.

"I do like you," she said after a few seconds of silence, "After today I realized that you are a really decent person and that I had you completely wrong. But James, I can't start loving you just like **that**! It takes working at to love somebody. I mean, **maybe** one day I might love you, but right now? The answer is no," Lily could see a tear roll down his cheek, "Please don't be upset James. I want you to really **really really** think if you love me, and if you really **really** do believe that you do: tell me. Maybe we could work something out, but if not; it's ok, I won't be offended. You think about that while I go have my shower," She went up the stairs and left James standing there.

He watched her walk up the stairs. He didn't know hat he should do; cry or scream. He felt the frustration build up inside of him. He grabbed the object closest to him, the vase with magically preserved poinsettias, and threw it at the opposite wall. It broke into a million pieces and fell to the floor, water flowers and glass everywhere. His heart was like that vase of flowers. He had just poured his soul out to Lily; she took it as a joke. He was disappointed at himself for not being up to her standards, not being what she wanted him to be, for being such a fake and an arrogant twat. He was angry because twenty minutes earlier, they were just talking and laughing away, but he just ruined it by declaring his love for her. He did love her, why couldn't she understand that? He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey fro m a cupboard he had put it in earlier. He took the lid of and took a slug. It numbed the pain a little. He slugged some more. He drank the whole bottle, and he stood there for a moment, his head spinning. He swayed where he was for a moment, before collapsing onto the ground unconscious. He looked exactly how he felt a few moments earlier, alone, cold and stupid.

* * *

_Katie's beta-reader (a.k.a. gIggLIngIrl or Mairi, whatever) says review more! This is her late birthday present…and those who didn't review but did read, tut tut tut! I'm just like you:D great…Also, sorry about all the different speech marks. I know, some are " and others _" _and others_ _"._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, first things first, I do not own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or anything like that. Secondly, when this chapter was first written, I was thinking about writing a ladeda happy clappy chapter, but then I thought, when has ANY relationship been happy clappy, so I thought I would throw in some angst like that bit at the end of chapter 4, but don't worry my pretties, there will be some fluffy loved up bits with a cherry on top, and thanks for all the support. And a huge thanks to my beta-reader, Miss Mairi. But anyway, the show must go on...oh and for the record, Italic writing is thought.

_And a/n in italics tis moi. gIggLIngIrL3001. Seriously, and it was **my birthday**. Not kt's. **Mine**. Go celebrate hers in March. Oh, and celebrate Official Mairi Day, where you all worship me. Conceited? Me?_

_And I've decided that I will no longer beta-read Katie's A/Ns. I can't be arsed._

Yes, celebrate my birthday in March, the 20th to be exact

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh my god, Lily, what did you do to him?" Sirius exclaimed seeing the body of his best friend on the ground.

"I...I...I..." she was lost for words. She came down from her shower, expecting to find James sitting there, about to kiss her or something, but instead she found him, unconscious, and she screamed. Luckily, Sirius and Remus turned up a few moments afterwards.

"Ok, Sirius, don't blame Lily there is an empty bottle - " Remus began; he was interrupted by a hysterical Lily.

"Merlin, breath! I didn't mean it! It was my entire _fault!_ I just told him I didn't lo -"

Sirius screamed, "You tried to kill James? You tried to knock him out with alcohol -" This time, it was Remus' time to get annoyed.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" he screamed. Both Lily and Sirius stopped and starred at their feet. "Right, thank you. Now, by the looks of things, Lily told James something he didn't want to hear, yes?" Lily nodded, tears beginning to roll down from her green eyes, "Right, and then our extremely clever friend that is James, drank himself into a stupor to numb the pain." Sirius perked up.

"Oh does that make me clever? I drank about half a bottle last night," he said, in an upbeat voice.

"Wheesht boy, for Godric's sake!" Remus told him angrily. Sirius went back to staring at his feet. "But what are we going to do about this corpse?" Lily screamed loudly, hands clapped over her face.

"HE'S DEAD! OH AGRIPPA! I KILLED A PERSON!" Sirius rounded on her.

"You horrible person, you killed James, you should rot in hell, die witch di -" Remus got pissed off again.

"Be _quiet_! Please, just shut _the hell up!_" The others fell silent, slightly scared at Remus' new reign of anger, "Right, James is _not_ dead, he's fine; we just need to wake him up," He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, the two others watching him with fear. He got a glass, filled it with cold water, walked back over, and threw the contents of the glass over James face. James's eyes burst open. Lily jumped and screamed. Sirius jumped with joy.

"You're awake! Oh James, I never told you how much you mean to me, but really, you're like a broth-"

"Be quite Sirius, I'm going to put a silencing charm on you in a second," Remus warned. Sirius went quiet, "Right, James, how do you feel? What happened?" James grabbed his head.

"_Ow_, _my head_! Its _killing_ me! Ouchies." He closed his eyes in pain. Remus said a charm, pointing his wand at James' head and James looked immediately better. He looked at the others.

"I don't actually know what happened, I remember falling over...drinking...Lily saying stuff...supper, wait, where is lily?"

"She's right here...Lily? LILY?" Sirius looked around, "Well she was here, why do you want her anyway? Are we not good enough?" Sirius slapped James's cheek in a playful manner. Remus frowned at them both. James slapped Sirius back.

"What happened between you and Lily? She says it was her fault that you were like that," Remus asked him. James frowned and sighed heavily.

"It wasn't her fault...well...it kind of was, but mostly it was me over reacting,.I guess I felt stupid," James said, in a solemn and depressed manner. Sirius nodded.

"I knew you were stupid all along, I could have told you that yesterday, and none of this would have happ – OUCH!" Remus had hit Sirius over the back of his head, "What you do that for you _emo werewolf_?"

"Sirius, you are _not helping_ this situation, and I advise you be quiet, or I will be forced to castrate you." Sirius went deathly white and went very quiet. "What did you say to Lily to make all this happen?" James sighed again, rubbing his temples to stop the throbbing that was still happening, despite Remus' Sobering Charm.

"Well, I told her I loved her, and she didn't take it very well." Sirius butted in again.

"I could have also told you that yester -" He trailed off spotting the look on Remus' face.

"What did she say?" Remus asked James, ignoring Sirius, who was slowly moving away from him.

"She said I should think about it, then to tell her. You know what? I'm going to go jump out the window now." He stood up and walked over to the window. Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and manoeuvred him over to the sofas and sat him down.

"No you're not mate; you're going to be staying here for the moment. And you are going to tell us a play-by-play of where all that alcohol went. Because alcohol is as precious as life itself," Sirius told him, as Remus walked over and sat beside James. He sent Sirius a withering look, mouthing "Shut Up" at him, and patting his friend on the back.

"So Lily told you to really think about it, anything else?" He asked him. James nodded.

"She said she liked me, but didn't love me, and that if I said I did love her, she would work on it. But I don't think she really meant it," James basically whispered. He looked like death. Remus nodded. Sirius looked confused.

"I'm sure she was being serious, Lily wouldn't joke like that about things like love. Why don't you go ask her about it?" Remus advised him.

"Do you think I should?" James asked him back. Sirius had stood up and went over to rummage in cupboards.

"Yeah, it's the nicest thing to do since you just gave her the fright of her life." James shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose. Hey, do you have anymore alcohol in here?" He asked. Remus stood up to leave. James stood up to and walked over to him. "Dude?"

"Yeah?" Remus replied looking back at him. But instead of saying something, James just hugged him - in a manly way of course. They broke apart, and Remus smiled at him, "Don't go all soppy on me now Prongs." James laughed and hit on the back. "Come on Sirius, we better be off now?"

"Awww man, I just found this stash of Chocolate Frogs," Sirius whined, "Can't I just stay here, I don't mind Evans and Prongs playing Tonsil Quidditch." Both Remus and James scowled.

"If you go now, you can take some of the chocolate," James offered. Sirius made a sound like a small child on Christmas morning, grabbed a few off the Chocolate Frogs and skipped off toward the door. Remus made a deep sigh.

"Well James, I better be off now to make sure Sirius doesn't go skipping into Filch, but good luck with Lily...and use protection." James laughed and said goodbye and thanks.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lily was lying on her bed thinking of what to do. Should she say sorry? Should she tell him to stop being stupid? Should she give him a chance? She looked up at the ceiling, trying to find inspiration of some sort. She saw a spider on the wall. She wished she was that spider. Spiders had a simple life. They just walked around all day, eating, spinning and sleeping. Things like hormones and boys and love didn't bother them. The only thing _they_ had to worry about was getting squished by someone who didn't like spiders. Or having some sadistic child pull their legs off, like she'd seen a neighbour do with a daddy long legs once. She felt a weight come down on her bed. She knew exactly who it was.

"Why did you do it James?" She asked him. He laid down beside her, sighing.

"To numb the pain I guess. I really don't know; it was like an impulse thing. I'm really sorry for giving you a shock like that, I should have known better." He rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't protest; it felt comfortable.

"It's ok, there was stuff I said that I shouldn't have said, but I did mean some of the stuff,"

"Like the bit about making it work?"

"Yes," Lily whispered. James smiled to himself. Was Lily giving in? After 6 years of saying no, was she saying yes?

"So, if I made a move, you would kiss me?" he asked, using all the Dutch courage he had. Lily swivelled around so she was facing him.

"You're saying you do love me?" James placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Maybe. Did you really thing I would say no?" Lily smiled back.

"Not really," She moved forward, and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with many emotions. Joy, passion, love, angst, realisation and hope, and when tongues got involved, a sense of hunger came into the kiss. When Lily broke it apart after about ten minutes, she noticed a certain hardness in James's jeans. He blushed when he saw her notice.

"Well, it looks like you enjoyed that huh?" She said to him. His face went back to normal when he realised she didn't mind. He pulled her back down.

"You don't know how badly I've always wanted to do that," he mumbled into her lips. She laughed back and let him enter her mouth again.

Eventually, when they did break away James puts his arms around her and cuddled her close to him. He took his glasses off and put them beside the bed.

"You look really hot in your pyjamas Lily," he whispered into his ear. Lily giggled.

"If you want to stay where you are for tonight, stop trying to chat me up, I'm not going to sleep with you now." James laughed. "But if you do, you better go get into your pyjamas, because I don't want any sweaty boys in my bed, thank you very much." He shifted about a little bit.

"Lily, I kind of just sleep in my boxers...but can I really stay here?" He was wishing she wasn't joking.

"Sure, I can't kick you out now. I'm too cosy. But if you keep your t-shirt on, you can stay. And by the way, you either do, or you don't sleep in just your boxers. Make your mind up." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and undressed down to him boxers and his Blue t-shirt, and crawled under the sheets with her.

"Are you one hundred percent sure I can stay? And you won't get all angry tomorrow morning?" he asked her, cautiously.

"James, shut up and sleep. I've been up denial for ages; you really think I'm going to head back down that river?" She replied, deadpan. He hugged her close to her.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." She laughed. Together they slowly drifted off to sleep; not knowing what horrors would wake them the next morning.

**XxX**

"HOLY CHICKEN SHIT OF THE GODS!" Sirius had just walked into Lily's room to find James and Lily lying together, asleep in her bed.

"Shhhh, Sirius, for goodness sake, they are _sleeping_. _Be quiet_." Remus hit Sirius over the back of his head again. Remus was equally as shocked as Sirius to find James and Lily in bed together. Did they have sex?

"Oh. My. _God_." Sirius and Remus whirled around to see Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends, standing at the doorway, with her hand over her mouth. "What has happened here? Why is Lily in bed with Pott - Oh _please_ don't say they had sex, please! Please, _please_." She looked like she was about to keel over any moment.

"Wait, that's unfair," Sirius added, pouting slightly, "How come Prongs got laid and I didn't? Oh hello Marlene, you are looking very pretty today, how about we get toge -"

"Please, Padfoot," Remus interrupted, sensing the anger growing in Marlene's face, "We have to decide what to do; as in, should we wake them up?" Marlene nodded. Sirius grinned.

"Can I wake them up? Huh? HUH?" Sirius pleaded to the others. Marlene looked slightly taken aback at Sirius's childish behaviour, and just nodded. Remus sighed. Sirius looked like Christmas had come early. He pounced of, with the others watching carefully. He jumped onto the bed, and started leaping over Lily and James, making the bed shake and the pair bounce in time to Sirius's pounding feet. Lily moaned and rolled over. James, on the other hand, recognised the bounces and the "wheee!" noises and his eyes opened.

"Merlin, Padfoor! What are you doing?" James mumbled before rolling over. James felt something else in the. The previous night suddenly came pouring back into his mind. He smiled and cuddled up to Lily. Sirius bounced even more.

"So guys, how was the sex then?" James frowned and Lily woke up. She stared around the room. She saw James cuddled up next to her, Sirius basically on top of her, grinning down and Remus and Marlene standing beside the door. Suddenly, there was an eruption of questions and demands.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Lily?"

"Dude, was she good huh?"

"Sirius, stop mentioning sex. It's disgusting."

"Lily, get some clothes on now, we need a serious talk..._now!_"

James put his hands over his head and moaned, "That is way too much information for first thing in the morning." Lily sat up and stared at the crowd in the room. Sirius looked bemused.

"Why did you get dressed again after sex? That's just silly children," he said to Lily and James. James threw a rude hand gesture towards him.

"We didn't have sex, we just shared a bed," Lily said before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Marlene followed her for a girly chat. James sat up as well.

"I don't think I'll ever know what girls get up to in bathrooms together," Remus said to himself before turning on James, "So, what really happened?" Sirius sat down beside James on the bed, and Remus sat on the end of the bed.

"Well, you guys left and I went to see Lily, who was freaked out a little, and – well, we kissed," James reminisced. Sirius looked disappointed.

"Was that it?" Sirius asked. Remus sent another withering look at him, and hit him on the back of the head. Again.

"You're so badly unromantic Padfoot, you'll never win a girls heart with that attitude."

"Ok, shut up. Nobody would love a guy who suffers from PMS." Remus scowled back at his fellow Marauder, who looked surprised at his own good insult. James yawned loudly.

"I wonder what Lily is saying..."

"What's so bad about getting together with James?" Lily asked Marlene, who was sitting on the sink, while lily was sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Lily," she whispered scandalously, "This is James fucking Potter for Merlin's sake! You know! The guy who you've hated forever! And now all of a sudden you're in bed with him all lovey dovey, smooching up. Of _course_ I'm shocked! What has gotten into you? If I told you this was going to happen two days ago, you would have told me fuck off, now look at you! I bet it was that dinner we had! You have food poisoning; you need to tell Dumbledore. Get you out of this room with him quickly!"

"Maybe because two days ago I didn't know the real side of him, the side nobody knows! He says he's usually acts fake, to get attention. But now he's got the attention he wants, he's ok."

"Oh for fuck sake Lily; you're being so blind. Maybe he's just saying this to try and get you into bed! Look what happened to me; I thought Ben was all that Jazz and he was just a lying loser! Lily, you're way too good for James, and you've got Adam! He's a nice respectable boy," Lily was starting to get angry.

"Maybe I don't want a 'nice respectable' boy, maybe I'm sick and tired of being the good girl who has good things and good morals and good boyfriends who are never in trouble! Maybe _I_ want a guy who's a little rough around the edges and brings out a more sexy side in me! Nobody understands me, Marly! I feel like I'm stuck in Azkaban and your saying that I should stay there." Marlene looked slightly scared.

"I guess I had it wrong..." she whispered quietly.

"Yeah, "said Lily, obviously very angry, "Now that we've got this little fiasco sorted out, you can leave me to have a nice long bath were I won't be disturbed by having you, Black and Remus making judgements about me." She pointed at the door. Marlene knew better than to argue back. She knew Lily was just over reacting and would see her senses soon enough. She walked towards the door and left without saying anything to the boys.

"What just happened there?" Remus asked, watching a slightly pissed off Marlene stomp off down the stairs.

"Maybe she's got PMS," Sirius added. James snorted a laugh.

"Do even know what that is?" He asked. Sirius nodded.

"It's when girls get all moody," Remus added as well.

"And do you know why?" He asked.

"How would I know?" Sirius said, throwing his arms in the air, "I'm a dude, not a girl." He looked around at his two friends laughing at him. "Ask Moony, he suffers from Pre-_Moon_ Syndrome."

"Oh Sirius," James said, "You make me laugh,"

"Well Prongsie, I'm a funny guy," Sirius replied, puffing his chest out.

"Well, I think we should leave Padfoot. We've got to go find Pete, stop him getting indigestion," Remus said standing up. Sirius shook his head.

"Last time we did that, James got pissed and nearly dies. The second time, we caught him in bed Next he could have a circus of belly dancing elephants, and I sure as hell don't want to miss a thing."

Eventually, after lots of persuasion, Sirius agreed to leave, but only if he could get more Chocolate Frogs and come back for dinner, to make sure that there were, in fact, no belly dancing elephants. James wondered around the flat, wanting to jump and scream with joy and happiness. He went upstairs, back to Lily's room and went snooping through her stuff. He found many interesting things, Moisturiser, a razor, something which for a fleeting instant looked like a kinky sex toy, but turned out to be hair curlers and lots more girly things. He got very excited though when he found Lily's underwear. _I wonder what bra size she is? _He thought to himself. He grabbed a bra and looked at the little thing which gives you information about washing and where it was made. _Holy crap, 32D. _He put it up against himself and went in front of the mirror. _Hmmmm, I don't think yellow is my colour. _He took his top off and put the bra on, not hooking it up at the back though. He went over to her drawer again, and this time picked out a black lacy one. _Oooh, kinky. _He put it on over the yellow one and went to find others. Unfortunately, he ran into Lily on the way to find more underwear.

"Er, James, what are you doing?" she asked him, with a slightly amused look on his face. James smiled and went over and hugged her. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and white jeans, which hugged her curves in a very good way he thought.

"I was checking to see what kind of underwear you have, and seeing if it looked good on me," _Oooh, _he thought, _From up here I get a nice view down her top._

"And what did you think?" she asked him back, hugging him back and leaning closer in.

"That you have nice sized tits and saucy bras," He replied, leaning in for a kiss. Lily laughed and kissed him back.

"Ewww James," she said once they had broken apart, "You're all sweaty and dirty, you have to have a shower before I touch you again."

"Well Lily, I'm a very dirty person." She laughed. She liked him being flirtatious.

"Then go think dirty thoughts in the shower and I'll make toast." James smiled naughtily back at her.

"Oh I love your bad side," he seductively said. He then kissed her on the tip of her nose before skipping off towards the bathroom. Lily knew it was the start of a beautiful relationship. James on the other hand, was thinking very _very_ rude thoughts about her, wishing she was in the shower with him. He washed his hair and got out of the shower and towelled himself down. He smiled at the thought that Lily's naked body had minutes before been against this same towel. He walked through to his room and flicked through his wardrobe, trying to find a suitable outfit for the day. _Shall I just not wear anything...actually she might freak. _He chose a white polo shirt and baggy jeans. He skipped off downstairs and sneaked up behind Lily.

"Please don't give me a fright," Lily said, not looking back or anything.

"Awww dang it, I was going to give you a fright," James moaned putting his arms around her stomach and kissing her neck, "Sorry bout earlier. I have pretty crappy friends,"

"Don't worry," Lily laughed, turning round so she was facing him. She was only 5'5, so she came up to James's chin. To try and solve this issue, James lifted her up, so they're faces were at the same level. She kissed his lips and played with his hair. Unfortunately, they're passion was interrupted by a familiar but unwanted voice.

"What the hell are you doing Lily," said the voice in a threatening way. Lily stopped kissing James and turned around.

It was Adam.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait until next time, but I will only update if you stop threatening to kill me in your reviews. Until next time my pretties...

_And I, like most people, have **no idea what the hell "Dutch Courage"** is. We'll just go with Kt's description: _like, summit you do if your feelin really really really brave._ Fluffiness…whooo, finally! Say it with me "Princess Katie has made 'em snog!" Whoooo! I'm going to go now, ok? Byeeeeeee. And the holy chicken shit of the gods is mine. And so is the daddy long legs. Did you know that the daddy long legs has the most powerful venom known to man? Or at least according to Ricky Gervais. He makes me giggle._

I make her giggle too. Once she had to be sent out of class because I made her laugh so much...that amused me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Right, lots of things to say. Firstly, I don't own anything or anyone from Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonder that is J.K.Rowling. Secondly, Adam is Lily's boyfriend; remember...we met him in chapter one or two, and James and him don't get on because Adam is the seeker for Ravenclaw. _Oh, and he is **supposed** to be called Andrew, typo in the last chapter._ Thirdly, I'm getting a really mixed reaction in my reviews, as some people like all the lovey-dovey stuff, while others like the more emo stuff, so I'm going to try and do both...which will be hard. Fourthly, lets give my beta-reader a round of applause ((claps animatedly)) because, I happen to be the worst frigging speller ever, having failed English last year. But enough with the lecturing, the show must go on...

_Once again, I have resulted to having to edit her a/n. Oh, and thanks for the compliment! I would hug you…but, yeah you understand! And yes, it pains to say it, but Princess Katie's spelling has a lot to be desired. Then again, I wasn't to good myself for spelling tests in Primary school…didn't study for them. Couldn't be arsed. Oh and Adam; Katie meant to call him Andrew. We'll change it later. If we can be arsed._

SHOCK HORROR Mairi not studying for school ((falls off chair and faints)) thats like a MIRACLE. Wait... I copied you ALL the time in Latin...was it wrong? Maybe that's why I got a D...but never mind, I have a question for my readers, Do I have any male readers cause this is a kind of girly story (as I am a girl and don't know what goes through the mind of our testosterone filled fellows)?

* * *

Chapter 6

Lily was in a sticky situation. Here she was, standing in the arms of James Potter her ex-sworn enemy, and had just been caught by her boyfriend, Andrew Murray, kissing James quite passionately. I mean, she had never kissed a boy until she was 16, and now she was two timing boyfriend with his nemesis on the Quidditch Pitch. She was in a very **very** deep hole, with not very many possible exits.

"A-A-Andrew," she stuttered trying to stay calm, "This is **not** what it looks like." James looked mildly amused. Lily looked fearful. Andrew looked like he was about to beat the shit out of both of them.

"Oh," Andrew said sarcastically, "My girlfriend sucking the face off another man is fine with me." James suddenly realized what was happening and stared at Lily.

"Please," she went over to Andrew and touched his arm. He pulled it back in disgust.

"Don't touch me you whore," he nearly spat at her. Lily gasped, she'd never been called a derogatory remark before in her life, and it hurt her somewhat . James decided to intervene.

"Don't call her that," James said darkly. Andrew laughed.

"I can call her whatever I want Potter, anyway, she's a bitch, she has no feelings," He replied coldly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking somewhat disappointed. Lily took a step back from him. She looked like she was about to cry. She could just sense what James was about to do next. James took a step forward, hoping to intimidate Andrew, even if only slightly.

"What did you just call her?" James asked angrily, taking another step closer to Andrew, squaring his shoulders and clenching his fists at his side. Lily placed her hand on his arm, applying a little force so that he didn't advance. He cast her a quick look, hoping she could understand what he was thinking. _It's going to be alright, just stay **out** of it_.

"I called her a bitch, Merlin. Are you stupid **and** deaf now?" Andrew said calmly, although the comment was laced with a harsh, biting tone.

"James, don't." Lily placated, pulling hard at his arm. "You don't know your own strength. Just **ignore** him."

"Lily," James hissed through his teeth, "He just insulted me."

"I never thought I'd see the day when a pureblood took orders from a mudblood," Andrew said dismissively.

"Son of a bitch," James snarled, then pouncing on Andrew. Lily let out a harsh scream, grabbing her wand from her pocket and Summoning the boys' so that they didn't try curse one another. James punched Andrew's chin, as Andrew slammed his fist against James's back. James grabbed Andrew by the waist and flipped him over, pinning him to the ground with his arms and legs.

"JAMES!" shouted Lily, who watched the whole thing in horror. James ignored her.

"Say sorry you bastard," James growled at Andrew, still pinning him to the ground. "Say sorry to Evans. Now."

"No," Andrew replied and spat up at James's face. James elbowed Andrew in the stomach, who groaned in pain. Lily decided to break things up, and threw James off of Andrew with a simple spell. She quickly Leg-Locked each, and pointed her wand at Andrew.

"Get out now," she said in a threateningly way. Andrew stood up, his chin bleeding, and wobbled. "Just get out of here, we're over. Finite Incantatem." Andrew headed for the door. He was about to leave, when he turned on Lily.

"I never knew you liked violent guys," he said spitefully. Lily just raised her eyebrows and pointed the wand at him again.

"Give me a reason not to," she warningly said. Andrew left, mumbling to himself angrily. Lily turned to James, and looked at his slightly bruised formed. He was all crumpled up on the sofa, starring darkly at the spot Andrew had been a few moments before. Lily sat down beside him and started to cry, putting her head on his shoulder. Lily was sad for many reasons. She had never had two people fight over her. She had always thought it would be a great honor, but it wasn't Andrew was bleeding. James was in pain. She didn't know whether to be thankful to James for getting rid of Andrew or to be angry at him for fighting. She had never been a fan of violence. He leaned his head against hers. They sat there for a long time, Lily crying quietly, James breathing heavily, but in total silence, an understanding between them. James was the first to speak.

"Well, that was an interesting way to start the day, I usually go for a run or have a game of Quidditch with the Marauders," Lily smiled and started to play with his hand that was on his lap.

"Are you alright? Nothing hurts, does it?" She asked him. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Who me? Nah, I'm used to being hit by bludgers and Sirius. **That** was nothing."

"But how did you learn that flip over thing?" She asked him, "It was rather impressive." James laughed, but it turned into a painful cough.

"One night, me and Sirius got slightly tipsy and we decided to teach each other self defense, and that just kinda of came up," she laughed.

"You and Sirius are really close."

"Yeah, we fall out and get annoyed at each other one in a while, but he's my best mate, he's like a brother to me."

"I don't really have a best friend." she said, slightly sadly, "I've just got lots of good friends and lots of people who are close to me, but not somebody special," James put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him.

"Well, you've still got me," he said with a grin on his face. She groaned in a playful way.

"Was that…supposed to make me feel any better?" She teased playfully, tapping at a gash on James' cheek that Andrew so that it knitted together, leaving a small, this scar. James stuck his tongue out at her, pushing her off the couch and closing his eyes. "I have homework for Slughorn, and I have a feeling it shall be left to the last minute." Lily scowled at the suggestion, and picked herself off up the floor.

"Well, I'm going to do my Transfiguration essay on Animagi. I'll see you later," she said, heading towards the small study and shutting the door behind her. James glanced at the door with half-open eyes, and kicked his shoes off. His stomach rumbled loudly, and he patted it.

"Food. Need something to eat," James said to himself, picking himself off the couch and padding into the kitchen area. Glancing at the closed study door, he pulled out two bowls and began to make something to eat. Checking the fridge, which was stocked with almost everything needed to make healthy meals, and a few unhealthy items, he began to root around in the vegetable drawer. Pulling out some lettuce, cucumber and tomatoes, he began to make a salad.

"Needs…dressing." Pouring olive oil over the salad, he Summoned ready-made dressing, which knocked over jam jars as it zoomed out of the cupboard. _Shit_._ Scourgify. Reparo._ The jams jars knitted together to form perfect jars, and the jam cleared up. Pouring the dressing over the salad, he began to grate some cheese.

"Et voila!" James said happily, only to hear someone laugh at him. Turning around, he saw Sirius sitting in the sink.

"You, my dear Prongsie, are so badly whipped. I didn't even know Evans was **into** stuff like that. Bet she's got some weird han – oi! The birds! Shit, Prongsie! I was just kidding with you," Sirius yelled, beating away the flock of pigeons rapidly pecking him. He jumped out of the sink, and darted towards entrance. Slamming the door behind him, and pigeons flew heavily into the closing tapestry, and fell to the ground. James waved his wand so that they disappeared, before looking for some forks. Once he had found them, he opened the door to the study and sat down opposite Lily. He glanced at the love-seat strangely over his shoulder, before turning around to Lily.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently, flipping through a large dusty tome, and taking notes. "What is it?" James pushed the salad towards her, leaning back in his chair so that it balanced on two legs, whilst his feet rested on the table. Lily pushed the salad to the side.

"Not hungry. Thanks, though." James shrugged, before spotting **his** Potion essay on the table next, with a quill lying across the blank parchment. He glanced up at Lily, who was now scribbling furiously on her own essay, and saw two rolls already completed.

"Are you trying to make me do my Potion essay?" He asked, as he landed heavily on the chair, so that all four legs were touching the ground. Lily shrugged, looking up.

"Depends…is it working?" James shook his head, eyeing her salad. "You can have that if you want, I'm not going to eat it."

"And why ever not?"

"Because. I am not hungry. And I still have another foot to go for** this** essay, and I don't know what to write."

"Here's an idea. If I help you write **your** essay, you help me write **mine** for Slughorn," James suggested. Lily nodded, and pointed at James' quill with her own.

"You start writing yours, and I'll go over it and check it. And you do the same with mine. Okay?"

"Deal," James said, shaking her hands across the table and starting on his Potions essay. Five minutes in, he looked up and saw Lily grinning. "Hey! You made me start writing my essay! Dirty trick, Evans. That was a **low blow**." Lily shrugged, eating her own salad now as her quill checked for any spelling mistakes.

"Finish your essay then. Can't go back on a deal."

"I've got a new deal, and I **won't** go back on this one." Lily looked up, placing her bowl on the table and leaning across. James tried to keep his gaze at her face, instead of at her chest.

"Well, it involves you, and me and…us engaging in Tonsil Quidditch." Lily laughed leaning in closer.

"Tonsil Quidditch? I never knew I was good at **any **type of Quidditch; enlighten me Mister Potter…am I good at Tonsil Quidditch?" James grinned leaning in closer so that the pair were touching their noses together.

"Excellent. Best technique I've ever seen," James whispered, as James's quill began to write, unnoticed by the pair.

"Want to double check that?" Lily placed a swift kiss on his lips.

"What would you do if I said…no?" Lily jerked back in surprise, before quirking an eyebrow at James and smirking.

"What would you do if I posted pictures of you doing air guitar to Queen around the school?" James mock-sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk before kissing Lily. He pulled away quickly.

"I'll just have to say yes then, won't I?" He kissed her full on the mouth. She kissed him back and held his hands across the desk.

"Two secs," James gasped, pulling away and standing up. He extended a hand to her, pulling her towards the love seat, where he sat down and kissed her again. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, underneath her tank top. He broke apart the kiss to take his top off. Lily watched in veneration. Once the top was off, James stared down at her smiling. Lily rubbed her hands up and down his toned and well defined stomach, before pulling his head down for more. After a while, James started running his hand up and down her leg, slowly moving upwards each time. He put his legs on either side of her and sat up a bit. He stared down at Lily looking flustered and sexy. He put his hands underneath her top on her stomach and slowly moved his hands upwards, pulling the top up with his hands. Lily lay there looking slightly scared of what James was doing but also slightly excited at what he was doing, not saying a word. He pulled her top over her head. He cupped her chest and kissed her again, massaging her with his hands. Soon James's hands were underneath her bra.

"James," Lily gasped, "please. Stop." James removed his hands from her and sat upright looking confused.

"What?"

"I don't want to do - to do - to do that now. I'm not ready," She said, trying to find the right words for what she as feeling. He smiled and put his forehead on her forehead.

"Do what?" he asked playfully. Lily frowned at him, "Ok, ok. I was just kidding, I don't mind. I can wait." Despite his words, he did sound slightly disappointed. He grabbed his top and handed Lily's hers.

"I'm going to finish that essay, ok? See you later James," Lily said quickly, kissing him swiftly on the cheek and hurrying back into the study.

* * *

_BTW, in the next chapter…**I** own the idea of parchment Remus, Sirius and Peter find. It is mine, and if I found you have stolen it, I shall have to spork your eyes out. Merlin, there is pulling three times. Oh non-existent moons of Venus, give me more vocabulary for 'pulling' apart from 'tug', 'drag', 'jerk', 'twitch', 'yank', 'magnetism', 'lure' and 'attract'. And I own Tonsil Quidditch! True, not as easy to say as…Tonsil Hockey/Tennis, but bugger it. As if James would know what hockey/tennis was._

I hope Madame Mairi hasn't been involved in tonsil Quidditch...that's my job in life (just kidding Mairi), but anyway do I have any male readers? See you soon, the show will go on...even if my beta reader keeps adding and taking away its, I mean, ITS MY FUCKING STORY...I love you really Mairi...and OMG have you seen the Harry potter 4 trailers. I mean WOW...ok bye...

_...?... o.O_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Right guys...IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not posting earlier, i have had this ready since the 4th Harry Potter film came out (what an awesome film) but my beta reader has been occupied and so I'm just posting it without her...so sorry if it is kinda shitty...this is just a random chapter to fill in the space before this chapter and next chapter...where lots of stuff happens...and you all wanna know what happens...huh...HUH...well wait till next time :) Katie

Chapter 7

"What did you do?" Jasmine Adders exclaimed, spilling some hot chocolate.

On the sofa of James' and Lily's apartment sat Jasmine and Lily, curled up and drinking hot chocolate. It was a cold winters night with the wind crashing against the windows and shooting down the chimney. The fire was crackling quietly in the background and the faint sound of James in the shower. Lily had just told her good friend Jasmine what had happened earlier on.

"We just like made out," Lily said quietly. She tried not to catch her eye.

"A hem, you did a little more than make out, he like practically saw you topless!" Lily pondered over this thought.

"Imagine if he had, that would have been terrible," she shuddered after imagining this thought.

"Oh you would have loved that," Jasmine said smiling. Lily starred at her.

"Well," Lily began with a slightly pissed off tone in her voice, "Unlike you, I don't go kissing everything with two legs and a pe-"

"Ok, Ok, I get your point no need to stress out, I'm just saying James is a very experienced guy and he will probably want that out of you," She said sipping her cocoa. Lily froze. She sat there, letting her thoughts run away with her.

_What if he does want that, I'm not ready for that. What if he thinks I'm like some unexperienced lesbian or something. What if he like rapes me or something like that. Oh no oh no oh no._

"Earth to Lily," came a voice, diverting her from her thoughts. Jasmine was now standing up, stretching her arms above her head, "I've got to be off now, I promised Miles I would help him with his homework,"

"Oh" Lily said, scared at the new possible thoughts of what James would do to her once it was just the two of them, "Bye then," Jasmine walked over to the entrance and left, leaving a scared Lily on the sofa, wondering what to do.

After a minute of deep thinking, she decided there was only one thing for it. She had to confront him and tell him exactly what she thought. She stood and took a deep breath, and began the long trudge to the bed chamber of the infamous James Potter, a place she would have laughed at if you had told her a week ago she would end up there. She took each step very carefully, planning out in her head what she was going to say to him. She soon found herself outside the door. She closed her eyes, put her hand on the handle and entered.

She opened her eyes and quickly wished she had not. Standing in front of her was a wet, tall, muscular, naked character that was James, standing about a foot away from her.

She Screamed and through her arms over her eyes, spinning round to face the other way. James made a weird hight pitched sound and grabbed the nearest object to him, a LP cover for the wizard band named 'Merlin's Boxers' and put it in front of his groin to try and contain a bit of dignity.

"Lily!"he Practically shouted at the silhouette that was his girlfriend, "I wasn't really expecting company,"

"Can you just put something on!"

Lil shouted back.

James darted about trying to find clothes. He managed to put his quidditch robes on before turning to face Lily again.

"Um...I'm dressed," he said awkwardly. Lily turned round cautiously, making sure he was actually dressed. Her face was the color of a tomato and clashed terribly with her hair. Together they stood there awkwardly starred at anything except the other person.

"Maybe I should knock next time," Lily said quietly into the silence of the room.

James nodded in agreement, "I think that would be wise," he laughed, "Have fun with Jasmine?"

"Yeah, we had cocoa and she was telling me about how Sirius is going out with Hannah Jamison and then-" She stopped remembering why she had come up here in the first place. She tried to find the correct words for what she was about to say.

"Then..." James said slowly.

"I walked in on you not really wearing much...or anything for that matter," she added quietly.

"Ah yes, that," he said darkly, "Well, I wish it was the other way round but you can't always win," he added cheerfully. Lily threw him a very dark look.

"Or not," she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. James smiled and walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"You like what you saw?" he asked her with a cheeky grin on his face. Lily frowned before throwing her head back.

"Um, well you are getting a bit chubby around the stomach and our calf's look fat," Lily said sarcastically. James looked offended. He put his hands on his own waist now and put his hips to one side.

"You calling me fat girlfriend?" he said in a girl's voice. Lily laughed. James then turned to the side and stuck his bum out, "You think my arse looks big in this?" Lily walked over and sat on the side of the bed with a serious expression on her face.

"Actually there is a reason I'm here," she told him, not looking at his face, but at her feet. James knew she wanted to talk about something serious so he took a deep breath and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her waist.

"Whats wrong huh?" he asked her quietly. She just sat there staring at her feet. James ran his hand up and down her back.

"Come on Lily, you know you can tell me, was it something I did?" he said, beginning to sound anxious.

"No," she said quietly. James wracked his mind to think what might be up.

"Is it about earlier?" He asked. Lily froze. James had hit something.

"Sort of, yeah," she said, even quieter still. James took another deep breath.

"Do you regret it or something?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I was something Jasmine said," She said, bowing her head lower. James went and sat on the ground in front of Lily and put his hands on her knees.

"Honey, what did she say?" he asked her. She just shook her head.

"I don't want to do that, not yet," she said in a voice James could just hear. He was so lost.

"Do what?"

"What you want to do," He was so completely lost.

"Lily," he said solemnly, "You really are not making sense," She looked up at him, seeing the concerned look in his eyes.

"Jasmine said you would take advantage of me, as you are really experienced and have had lots of girls," she said all at once, really quickly. She looked at his face, trying to work out how he would react. He just looked at her. After about ten seconds, he shook his head.

"Oh Lily Lily Lily," he said, still shaking his head, "I would never do that to you,"

"I was just scared because you have like had sex with hundreds of people and I'm still a virgin and you would expect me to do all this crazy stuff when I'm really not ready," she said, going back to stare at her feet, feeling embarrassed about her lack of experience for the first time. James put his index finger on her chin and raised her face so it was level to his.

"Lily, I would never ever ever pressure you into doing something against your will, and i would never want to hurt you like that and I'm sorry you ever thought other," he said, as solemn as a priest at a funeral. He leaned forward and kissed the end of her nose and put his forehead against hers.

"Understand?" he added after a pause. She nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry James," she said in a muffled voice into his shoulder.

"It's okay baby," he said back, " Shall we head down to the sitting room as i think Sirius is down there and he might steel all our food," she groaned into his shoulder.

"I can't be arsed to walk down," she said lazily.

"Ah ha," he announced, "then Miss Evans, I shall carry you," he stood up and put his arms out for her. She starred at them.

"You being serious?" she inquired. He nodded and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head on his shoulder again. He carried her over to the door and walked down to the sitting room, trying to balance this comforting weight. He walked into the sitting room to find his three best friends standing or sitting about, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Why can't people carry me about?" Sirius asked, once spotting Lily and James. Remus and Peter also spun around.

"Because you are a sodding great lump," Lily said from behind James. James smirked. Sirius Scowled.

"Oh I love you too, " he replied. He suddenly spotted a piece of paper and started to read. James placed Lily carefully down on the sofa and sat down beside her.

"So, whats been going on?" James asked Remus, who sat down beside him.

"Well, It's not been the same without you mate, Sirius got asked out and I'm just not the same at giving him tips for kissing and how to get them in bed, am I Sirius?" Sirius did not reply, as he was animatedly reading something.

"I never knew defense against the dark arts was all that great," Lily said to Sirius.

Sirius laughed, "Who has the quick quill?" he asked James an Lily with a slightly amuse look on his face.

"I do," Lily replied, " Why do you ask?"

"I suggest you don't make out when it is still active, you could create some erotic fiction here," Sirius said, smirking.

"What?" Lily replied, slightly confused. James looked bemused too.

"Ok, Basically our whole shindig on the sofa has been written down here with a quick quill," Sirius said. James raised his eyebrows in shock. Lily went bright red.

"If you don't give that back right now-," James said threateningly, standing up.

"Make me," Sirius said playfully. James lunged over the sofa towards Sirius and grabbed his knees. Sirius went crashing towards the ground. Lily watched with a slightly concerned look on her face, but mostly embarrassed and Remus just watched with amusement.

James grabbed the piece of paper out of Sirius's hands an threw it onto the fire. Sirius Frowned at who was lying beside him.

"Aww man, I was enjoying that," Sirius said, finally defeated. James frowned at him.

" Go make our own you asshole," James said back. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking a more erotic thing, like handcuffs and Whipped cream," Sirius thought out loud. James hit him on the back of the head. Sirius rubbed it. Remus sighed loudly. Lily wished she was somewhere else.

"Nice to see you guys have matured in your years at Hogwarts," Lily said matter of factly.

"Oh, come on Evans," Sirius fought back, " Are we not aloud to comment on your fabulous kissing skills?" James hit Sirius on the back of the head again.

"Ouch, will you stop hitting me, and why are you wearing just your Quidditch gear?" he asked him, suddenly noticing James' lack of clothing. Lily went read again. James noticed this an chuckled slightly.

"Oh my dear friend, that is a story for me to tell you when I am incredibly drunk," he replied, not wanting to embarrass Lily. He jumped over the back of the sofa and cuddled up beside Lily again, who dug her face in his shoulder. Sirius went over and lounged in front of the fire place an Remus sat nearby him. Peter must have left in all this confusion.

"When I'm old married to some beautiful woman, I want a really big fireplace which I can o all sorts of naughty things in front of," Sirius said, starring into the fireplace, "And I want 3 kids,"

"I want my own library," Remus said.

"And a Quidditch pitch," Sirius added., "so i could train my kids to be awesome beaters with little six pacs, ha ha," he laughed at his own genius. Remus frowned.

"I want kids who are really opinionated and relaxed," Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"I imagine what our kids will be like," James thought out loud.

"Thats easy," Sirius said, " I will have the best kids over, Remus will have mutant werewolf children an James will have Lily's babies, it's as simple as that," Lily smile into James' Shoulder at this comment. _James would make a pretty good father to my children as he is so much fun and goo at fooling about _she thought _and we could live in a big house in the countryside with swings and lots of garden and a lake with a boat. _She was completely caught up in her own words when she heard James mention sex. Her eyes snapped open an she removed her head from his shoulder.

"Where do you think the best place ever to have sex would be?" James asked his fellow marauders. Remus hummed loudly as Sirius replied instantly.

"In the train,"

"Why in that skanky place?" James asked him.

"Vibrations," He replied, "What about you Moony mate huh?"

Remus pondered over this thought. "Wedding night," he replied. Sirius looked unimpressed.

"God you are nearly as dull as Peter, what about you Jamsie boy?" He asked, turning to his best friend.

"I don't know, something to do with water probably, like in a bath," James said. He suddenly felt Lily tense up beside him and decided it was a good time to move the conversation on.

"But anyway, Whats is everyone up to tonight?" James asked, he squeezed Lily's hands in a reassuring way.

"Full Moon," Sirius replied, looking at James annoyed, "But someone is locked is locked up in a room with her new found fuck buddy and can't come" He glared at James. Lily was confused.

"What?" she asked, "Am I missing something?"

The three boys looked at each other worriedly. James bit his look, Sirius pouted and Remus went red. There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Lily said slowly, breaking the silence.

"It's complicated and you would flip if you found out," James told her, kissing her hand and hoping she would be understanding. She just sat there quietly thinking.

"Well on the discussion of moons, I think we are going to have to go find our skulking friend Peter for tonight," Sirius said, standing up and stretching. Remus stood up as well.

"Thanks guys, we'll see you soon," He said, following Sirius out of the room, who was singing Pinball Wizard to himself. Once they had left, James kissed the top of Lily's head.

"James," she began.

"Yeah?" He replied, sounding slightly anxious.

"Are you a werewolf?" she asked him, letting go of his hand. James was very quiet for a moment, then all of a sudden, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Silly Silly Lily," he laughed. She sat up and faced him. He just sat there and laughed.

"What?" she said, sounding peeved.

"I'm not a werewolf, don't worry Lily,"

"Then what was all that about Full Moon?" She asked, getting even more annoyed. He thought for a moment.

"Can you keep a secret Lily?" He asked her, very seriously. She nodded.

"Well, Remus is a werewolf and when we found out, Sirius, Peter and I, we decided to help him out a bit, so in our fifth year, we became full Animagi," Lily starred at him in complete shock.

"You...you...you can't be," she spluttered out.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Because you aren't in any of the registers,"

"We did it illegally," he replied, not looking at her face. Her eyes widened as far as they could.

"James, are you being serious?" he nodded, "what happens if you are found out, or hurt, or get killed or get bitten or something," she blurted out all at once.

"I try not think about that, I just do it to keep Remus company, as a friend," he said quietly. He looked up at her. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I have to admit that is crazy but also very sweet," she said, resting her head on is shoulder, hitting his bare chest as the robe had come slightly loose.

"I am crazy, you have to learn that," he smiled, crossing his eyes. Lily laughed at him. He hugged her close to him. They sat like that for a long time, just sapping up all the greatness in the relationship.

"You gonna let go anytime soon?" Lily asked.

"Nope," He replied, "but I'm feeling hungry,"he said, standing up and carrying her. Her legs dangled beneath her.

"Dude, I can't cook, we have already been through this and-" she was interrupted by James.

"Quit with the yabbering Lil's, I can find you other things to do,"

"And what are you suggesting?" she asked him, not fully liking the sound of this plan.

"Well, you could undress and cover yourself in chocolate and...OUCH" he had just been hit on the back of his head. Lily was only slightly pissed off.

"I think you're more likely to do that then me," she said. James grinned at her.

"Well," he said, "If you are asking-FEK,"he rubbed the back of his head where Lily had just hit it again. He put her down. She stood with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Please don't stand like that Lily, you remind me of my mother," James said.

"Do you want to be hit again James, cause you are heading the right way," she said, coming dangerously close to him. He put his hands in the air.

"Ok, Ok, white flag goes up from team Potter," he said defensively. Lily put her hands on his and kissed him.

"You gonna make me a nice meal then?" she asked him with a cheeky grin on her face. James put his nose on hers.

"Maybe.."

"If you don't you firstly won't get food and secondly,you will have no chocolate surprise," she said. He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Better get cooking Huh?" she nodded back, before heading off and starting to set the table.

A/N: next time, on Room on the Third Floor, Does Lily give into what her heart wants most, does Sirius steal all the pie and does someone find out something really interesting about their lover? well wait and see:) Katie xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello my pretty readers! Can I please ask a favor of you? Can somebody please be my new BETA reader as my old one can no longer do it? PLEASE! Just post me a review with your contacts and I shall get back to you. Thanks. And this chapter is quite hard to write as I have never experienced the topics in question..as I'm still under aged! But hey ho, hope you enjoy, remember to review, and I don't own any characters. :)

Chapter 8

"_What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful"_

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The snow outside was falling like icing sugar over the many square miles of grounds. Maybe it was the fact that it was a school for the study of magic or the fact that it as nearly Christmas, but there as something in the air. Inside the great castle was many a person getting on with their magical lives, but we are only concerned about a small group of people situated in a third floor apartment.

Sitting round a large table sat 6 people. James Potter and Lily Evans on one side of the table, Sirius Black and Jasmine Renie on the other side and Hannah Richards on the two ends. The six teenagers were playing an interesting game of Monopoly and so far Sirius seemed to be winning and Hannah was joint last with Lily.

"Ah this is such a stupid stressful shitty game and I want to castrate the stupid man who invented this sodding game," Lily said, shaking the dice.

"Now now Miss Evans," Sirius said, "I'm sure you would not be saying that if you were winning now and also I want rent for that move," She scowled over at him. James looked at his stressed out beauty. Here they were, sitting playing games with their friends, sipping on wine and Fire Whiskey, chatting about life and music and everything they could come up with. He could not remember himself being this happy ever before and could also not remember when Lily had looked so beautiful.

"You know what," Hannah said after the game continued for a while, "This really sucks and this is also really sad!" They all nodded in agreement. With a swish of his wand, Remus cleared the game up.

"Right guys, I think we need food," James announced, standing up and stretching. He walked off to the kitchen.

"I think James should be a chef when he's older," Lily said to everyone else.

"Yeah he always seems to be cooking and experimenting with food and stuff like that," Jasmine added.

"Actually James only likes cooking because he think it attracts girls and if you have noticed, he likes cooking foods that are aphrodisiacs," Sirius said. The rest of the table laughed and a small 'I heard that' could be heard from the kitchen. They continued to laugh at him and make rude remarks about his cooking. Soon James came to the table.

"Well, if you don't think I'm a good enough chef, clear out!" he shouted at them. They were all slightly shocked at his anger.

"Hey, chill Jimbo, we were just having fun," Jasmine said.

"No I will not chill!" he continued to shout, getting all stressed out. Lily decided to intervene.

"Okay James, Kitchen now!" She said, not shouting but with a definite sternness in her voice. James stood there doing this weird angry shake thing, then spun around and stormed towards the kitchen.

"Okay Lil's don't be too harsh on him, its Christmas eve and I don't want you guys to fall out over something as stupid as this," Remus said. Lily smiled and turned around, walking towards the kitchen.

"Who said I was going to shout at him," she replied.

"Okay defiantly too much information," Hannah said.

Lily walked into the kitchen and saw James standing there, leaning against the fridge, staring angrily at her.

"You wanted me," he said spitefully. Lily walked over to him and slipped her hand in the back of his jeans pockets.

"Yeah I do want you," she said, starring up at him. He starred down at her, before smiling cheekily at her. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Gonna make supper then?" She asked him.

"If I do, do I get my kiss?" She nodded back at him. He leaned in and kissed her. A very passionate kiss at that! She wrapped her legs around his hips and he placed her on the counter. He put his hands up the back of her shirt and began stroking her back. She put her hands down the back of his jeans and he moaned softly into her mouth. Suddenly, someone coughed. Lily and James broke apart and looked over at the door.

"I guess we don't get supper then," Sirius said from the doorway, a grin on his face. James smiled over at him. Lily took away from James' jeans and buried her head in his shoulder, embarrassed.

"Yeah you can have your supper," James answered. Sirius walked out, laughing to himself. James looked down at Lily, who smiled feebly back.

"I don't think I can ever look at Sirius the same way again," she said timidly. James smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"He could have walked in on something much worse," he said. Lily smacked him on the back of his head. He stood back and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and jumped of the counter.

"Any ideas on supper Miss Evans?" He asked her, kissing her hand.

"I vote pasta, simple and easy," she replied, "And everyone likes it". And so the merry session of cooking began. The others even came in and helped for a while with the chopping of vegetables for the sauce. With a few disasters, including Sirius leaving the sauce to boil for too long and a small explosion of tomato mess going everywhere and Lily nearly cutting Hannah's fingers off with a 12 inch knife, everything went rather smoothly and eventually a dinner was sitting on the table with a few candles and some weird and wonderful cocktails Jasmine had made. They all sat round the table and Lily decided to snuggle up to James and shared a chair with him.

"So what is going to happen once you guys leave your little love abode here?" Remus asked the two lovers. They both had thought about this question prior to the actual asking.

"Just stay like we are now, just more open and school orientated," Lily replied. James put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"People already know you are together but don't you think there will be a bit of shock from people once they see you walking around holding hands and doing whatever else you do?" Jasmine asked.

"They will be jealous thats all," Sirius said. James smiled over at his friend.

"You know what," James said, " I don't really care what people think and say because I'm happy and I hope Lily is happy so as long as we are together there is nothing to worry about,"

"Except for Chlamydia," Sirius added, sipping his drink. Hannah, Remus and Jasmine all laughed. James just smiled and Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius, who poked his out back.

"I don't really want to leave our little apartment at all," James said, putting his chin on Lily's shoulder and rested his head on Lily's cheek.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts," Hannah added. They all nodded in agreement.

"it's gonna be really scar not having a like safe environment to be in, with all this crap about this scary megalomaniac guy trying to take over the world," Sirius said.

"But Sirius mate, you will be living with me, we shall have our own little base camp and look out for each other," James said, "And I'm taking Lily with me,"

"Says who?" Lily asked. James pouted and made a sad pathetic face.

"I think you should Lil's, it would keep him happy," Hannah said.

"If I must do," Lily said, faking her disappointment. James pulled the chair in so their legs could not be seen, and began working his hand up her leg. Lily just kept very quiet. The others chatted away amongst them selfs and Lily whispered to James.

"We can't do this here,"

"And why not?" he replied quietly, moving his hand to the top of her jeans and under her top. Lily took her glass of water and sipped slowly. James began to unbutton the top of her jeans.

"What if we get caught?" she whispered even quietly, half of her wanting James to continue, but the other half of her knowing it was a very wrong thing to be doing under the table of a dinner with friends. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure they won't mind too much," he whispered back, kissing her again, and starting to unzip her jeans, putting her hands on the very bottom oh her stomach, very close to a very intimate part of her. She began breathing quicker and James smiled at her.

"So James, what do you actually want to do when you leave school?" Jasmine asked him. He moved his hand to above her underwear and left his hand there, with Lily breathing very quickly, making him want to even more.

"I don't know really," he replied, slowly moving his hand, " I think I want to e something practical like and Auror or something along those lines," he moved his hand to the top of her underwear, putting a finger on the rim of it. Lily took a small gasp and fully understood what James was about to do. Jasmine gave her a funny look and she just smiled back.

"And is Miss Evans involved in all these fabulous plans of yours?" Hannah asked. James soon began doing what he set out to do, making Lily lean back on his shoulder and breath very heavily.

"Oh yes," he replied, enjoying the fact that Lily was squirming because of him and also enjoying the fact that he was making her do this and finally smiling to himself that no-one else knew. Lily just leaned back, not having a clue what to do and praying nobody would ask her anything. Luckily for her, if anyone tried, James would but in and change the topic completely. Lily slowly began to enjoy it and also began wondering how James can multi task so well. James meanwhile was having lots of things running through his mind to. He was glad Lily was enjoying it so much, he was trying to not let himself go completely, he was trying to answer all these questions and was also trying to look as though he was not up to various bases with his girlfriend.

"I think it is time for pudding James," Remus said. Lily grounded quietly into James' ear and made him shudder and think bad things. He took his hands away from her under the table and away from Lily, who put hers under to try and make herself respectable.

The others began standing up and Lily whispered into James ear.

"You are so bad you know,"

He just smiled back at her and pushed the chair back and stood up. He put his hand out to her and they walked into the kitchen to mediate the pudding making.

Once the pudding had been made, they all began walking back through to the table, but Hannah and Jasmine stayed behind and grabbed Lily. The boys continued going through to the other room.

"What just happened Lily?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean" She replied.

"At dinner you went all weird and didn't say anything, what was up with that?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, that," she said. The two girls nodded, obviously wanting to know what happened. Lily sighed heavily and the girls looked like Lily was going to drop something big on them.

"In the least graphic way possible, James' hands went walkies," she said, avoiding their eyes She heard Hannah gasp and Jasmine go 'ooooo'.

"At the dinner table?" Hannah said, obviously appalled at this behavior and shocked they had done it so discreetly.

"Just drop it guys Okay?" Lily replied, walking out the room, with the two girls behind her trying to badger with questions quietly so the boys would not hear.

"Finish your little gossip session then?" Sirius asked.

"Most definatly," Lily replied, sitting opposite James this time, who smiled knowingly at her, as he had a vague idea on what the chat was about. Hannah scowled at him and he smiled back. For the rest of the meal, they all chatted away animatedly, with James and Lily playing footsie under the table, and for a brief period of time, Lily had her food on James crotch as a small pay back for earlier, which certainly shut him up for a while. As the evening came to an end, Lily and the other girls began washing up as the guys brought the dishes in. James had also had a private chat with Remus, who had put something in James' hand. Lily gave a confused face over to him and he mouthed back 'I'll tell you later'. The friends soon began to leave, thanking them for supper and telling them they would come over tomorrow for lunch at about 2. As soon as Sirius had finally left after much debate with James about how much food they would need the next day, Lily went over to the Sofa's and collapsed onto them, putting her legs up and curling into a ball, letting the fire warm her up. James went to put something into his bedroom and then came down and cuddled up beside her, moving her so her head was curled up on his lap and he stroked her hair.

"Have fun this evening?" She asked him.

"Well my love, I think the more important question is did you have fun?" he teased her. She smiled and kissed his stomach.

"Maybe just a little bit," she replied, moving herself up, so she was sitting on his lap, her legs still on the sofa. She rested her head onto his chest and he began rocking her.

"Lily, I think there is something I need to tell you," he said after a while.

"Good things or bad things?" She asked, raising her head slightly.

"Good things," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Which are?"

"That Lily Evans, I think that I love you," he said, quietly. She stopped moving and looked up at him. She took in his mouth, his hair, his skin and all his facial features and then looked him straight in the eye.

"I think I do too," she said quietly back.

Now Lily Evans is usually a very straight thinker and very knowing about whats going on, but as she lay on James' bed, with the owner of the bed kissing every visible part of her skin, she was not entirely sure of what was going on. He kissed all the way down to the neck line of her t-shirt. She took a deep breath as she guessed what was coming next. He lifted her top up to show her belly and began kissing that. Usually her belly was an object she detested and hated anyone seeing it. Right now all that was on her mind as how nice it feeled to be loved.

Soon they were on the bed,James on top of Lily, wearing not very much, only the bear minimum to keep them decent. Lily was breathing very very deeply. She was terrified, not of James, but of what James was about to do.

"Lily, if we are going to do what I think we are, theres no turning back now,"James said, in nearly a whisper. Lily looked him straight in the eye and saw fear in his eyes too.

"Be slow," was all she could say, before they began the beautiful but terrible dance, snow still falling outside.


End file.
